vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Song for ミク (Birthday Song for Miku)
, , , and |singers = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, and KAITO |producers = Mitchie M (music, lyrics) * llcheesell / Tatsuro Ogata (music video direction) * kasokuSato (character modeling) * Hiromu Konno (character animation) * Ryuka (composite, animation) * Hibiki (logo, typography) * Futa (animation actor) |links = }} Background "Birthday Song for Miku" is an original song by Mitchie M. It was uploaded to Nico Nico on July 20, 2012, to bilibili on August 7, 2015, and to SoundCloud on August 8, 2015. This song was was requested by Crypton for Miku's 5th anniversary. It's also Mitchie M's first work with Len, Rin, KAITO, and MEIKO. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics Japanese lyrics = IMPORTANT NOTE: Some lyrics may be attributed to the wrong singer, as there is no official log of who sings what, specially the parts with black lyrics without color squares, as they mean that some combination of singers is singing that part. |-|Official English Lyrics (Album Version) = Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you Three Two One Ready When a diva with digital sigh is awake Messages of blessings in the name of music are born Want to see you (right now, right now) Want to be with you (always, always) What do you like (What do you love, what do you love?) Wishing our feelings will reach you When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Dreamed of you when we were young “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel Even when we are alone sometimes You are here, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) You and friends who care about you will join together The feelings of becoming united, to you Stories always start with a light-blue colored short film Music is spread, and miracles are born, from the end of August Want to know you (more and more) Let me hear your dreams (what kind of dreams?) What do you like? (what do you want, what do you want?) Looking for the reason for you to arrive When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Walking the paths of new history to be made “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel When you performed our words for the first time The heart unsealed, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) In your eyes with a shy little smile Teardrops of emerald, to you People will go beyond the time to meet you It may be small but this song is a present for you When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Dreamed of you when we were young “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel Even when we are alone sometimes You are here, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) You and friends who care about you will join together The feelings of becoming united, to you Teardrops of emerald, to you Derivatives , |producers = Tsuna kun (cover), Nmasao1 (UST), Hyurno (Shima), Canon (Ritsu) |categories = VOCALOID Cover; UTAU Cover |links = yt 3Ezc1C2AYwU }} |human = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ * Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ * REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING * at First Sight * Greatest Idol External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO